Who's That Girl
by gossipgleekgirl
Summary: AU Sebtana. They meet at a club. Boy falls in love at first sight. Does the girl feel the same way? Story is better than the summary; please give it a read. - Song used: Who's That Girl by Guy Sebastian. One-shot.


Who's That Girl

**A/N: This is my first Sebtana story, so no hatin', just lovin'! ;) Anyways, in this story, Sebastian meets Santana at a club and instantly falls in love with her. The only question is, does she feel the same way? Fic set to the song, Who's That Girl by Guy Sebastian. Again, I repeat, this is my first Sebtana fanfic, so please go easy on me. Hope you guys enjoy reading and please, as always, leave me a review! Reviews totally rock my world, reviews are love, and love totally makes my world go round! Haha ;D Thanks for reading this note and I hope you guys have a gleeful day! **

**P.S. I do not own Glee, Sebastian, Santana, or the song Who's That Girl. They belong to their rightful owners, FOX, Ryan Murphy, and Guy Sebastian, respectively. **

-sebtana-

_I was on the mic  
Doing my thing on a Friday night  
Had the floor burning up just right  
Everybody was bumping', the club was jumping _

Sebastian Smythe was doing his usual thing, entertaining the partygoers of the Love Shack club. It was a Friday and the club was packed with a lot of people, everyone was dancing and having fun. It was definitely a night filled with euphoria. Little did everyone know that this was also a night to remember.

_Suddenly, you walked in  
That's when everybody stopped dancing  
And I couldn't stop myself staring  
Yeah, I couldn't breathe, no I couldn't believe my eyes _

Sebastian saw that the Love Shack crowd stopped dancing, every single one of them as they were all staring at the tall brunette, Latina girl who just walked into the club. He couldn't help but stare at her himself, and he felt like he couldn't breathe and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The brunette Latina was really hot, very beautiful, and she's absolutely drop dead gorgeous. He was staring, and he knows it was rude to stare, but he didn't care. He was too busy observing her. She was wearing a sexy, red strapless dress (that seemed to show off all her curves), accompanied by black pumps that were five-inch heeled (making her look so tall like those runway models), and blings that adorn her neck and ears: her "S" necklace and ruby colored drop earrings. She was sexy and beautiful, scratch that. She was perfect.

Sebastian noticed that the girl was making her way over to the bar. Everyone was still staring at her, but S didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed like she was enjoying the attention she was getting from the other partygoers at the Love Shack.

_I never thought I'd fall in love in a club  
But now I seen you girl I can't get enough  
With you I know there's no taking it slow  
So can somebody please let me know _

Everyone's dancing again, but Sebastian couldn't stop himself from staring at the girl. Just the sight of her made his stomach flip (in a good way). Just the sight of her made his heart skip a beat. He doesn't know what's happening, at first, but realization quickly hit him: he was falling in love with that girl at the bar. But does she feel the same way? There's only one way to find out.

_Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Just walk walk (walk), walk walk (walk), yeah _

He was desperate to know her name, so he sang the last few bits of the song.

_Before the night is through  
Imma tell you how I feel about you  
And I know I got some work to do  
To make you believe that you should be leaving with me _

_I never thought I'd fall in love in a club  
The more I get of you, I can't get enough  
I won't be letting you leave here alone  
So can somebody please let me know _

_Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Just walk walk (walk), walk walk (walk) _

_(I wanna know) Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
(Who's that girl) Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Just walk walk (walk), walk walk (walk) _

_Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Tell me who's that girl  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club  
Just walk walk (walk) in the club _

The music faded to an end, and the people clapped him for entertaining them all successfully. He bowed gracefully and said to the mic, "Thanks, you guys! Hope y'all are having a great night! Enjoy the music, dance to the beat of your own hearts, party on, and most importantly, have fun!" He took a sip of his champagne and stepped off the performance stage and made his way over to the bar.

Sebastian wanted to spend some time with her, so he played bartender. "Fancy anything you want to drink?" He approached her in his best flirtatious voice. "Yea, I would like to have the drink _**sex on the beach**_" (**A/N: That's actually vodka martini in Santana's dictionary ;) **), the girl wittily replied, with a smirk gracing over her sexy red lips. Sebastian decided to play along with her. "Gladly," he replied and poured some vodka in a martini glass and handed it to her.

She took a sip and responded, "Thanks." Sebastian just nodded and he was about to ask her what her name was, but she beat him to it. "By the way, it's Santana. Santana Lopez." Sebastian was a little confused. "Huh?" The girl elaborated. "I'm Santana Lopez. And you are?" He understood it quickly. '_Santana Lopez. Hmm, what a very pretty name._' Sebastian spaced out a little, but was quickly restored back to reality by Santana snapping her fingers in front of him. "Uh hello, are you like, okay in there?"

Sebastian snapped out of his trance. "Uh yeah. Sorry, I spaced out a little." Santana chuckled. "It's okay." She paused then added, "So, you never told me what your name was." Sebastian gave her a shy smile and said, "My name's Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. It's a pleasure to meet you, Santana Lopez." He extended his hand to her and she shook his outstretched hand. "Likewise. Nice to meet you too, Sebby Smythe." She grinned and Sebastian laughed.

They got to know each other (she just graduated at McKinley High and was part of the New Directions, Sebastian just graduated high school at Dalton Academy and was part of the Warblers), and they got along really well. They danced with each other on the dance floor and had a little dance contest. "I was better," Santana pointed out and smirked. "I was the best dancer," Sebastian bragged.

They bantered for a while before they both admitted that they both like each other. '_So I guess the feelings were mutual,_' Sebastian thought happily. Before they both knew it, the night was coming to a close. They left the club together, had their first kiss in Sebastian's _**Ford Explorer SUV**_, and it turned into a full-on, make-out session.

Sebastian never thought he'd fall in love in a club, and fell in love he did. Santana didn't expect to fall in love again (after her last relationship ended badly), and fell in love she did. Yep indeed, it was definitely a night to remember.

_the end. _

**A/N: So how was it? Good, bad, love it, hate it? Let me know what you think by leaving me a review or private messaging me. Thanks for reading guys! :) **

**xoxo, Rein aka gossipgleekgirl **


End file.
